prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
A Dark Ali
A Dark Ali is the tenth episode of Season 5 of Pretty Little Liars. It aired on August 12th, 2014. Summary At the Rosewood Police Department, Kenneth DiLaurentis stands in an observation room looking in on Cyrus Petrillo. Kenneth asks Lieutenant Tanner how they caught Cyrus and she tells him that Mrs Marin’s neighbour reported a man lurking in her yard, and that his story matches Alison’s. After Tanner tells Kenneth to not say a word of this to anyone, Kenneth asks where Alison is. In an office, Alison is looking at Cyrus’ mug shot when Kenneth comes in. As Kenneth asks Alison if that’s the man who hurt her, Alison says that she doesn’t know. The next day, Alison is in her bedroom with the other Liars. Spencer is shocked to hear that Alison said she didn't know who "kidnapped" her. Alison questions what she was supposed to say before Spencer asks if they have to remind her she was never really kidnapped. Emily points out that this is all of A’s doing, and Hanna realises that it’s the same story Alison told the doctor. Alison reasons that if ‘A’ is behind it all, then that is who Cyrus is going to run to when he panics. When Hanna asks what Alison is saying, she says that they can follow Cyrus to ‘A’ and finally win A’s game. Aria tells her that it’s great, but questions what will happen when they lose. Walking out of the DiLaurentis house, Hanna wonders why they haven’t got a text message from ‘A’ yet. Aria mentions that once Tanner finds out the kidnapping story is a lie, it won’t be long before she figures out about New York and Shana. Emily says that Alison isn’t an idiot and that she’s not going to walk right into an ‘A’ trap, but Spencer says they don’t know that: “she’s gone rogue”. The girls nominate Emily to talk to Alison and make sure she doesn’t ID Cyrus. After she walks off, Spencer tells Aria and Hanna about Noel’s insurance policy, before saying that she has a ‘spot’ where she can stash the tape and Ali's pictures and medical records in her house. Up in Alison’s bedroom, Emily tells her that Aria was right and that if Alison identifies Cyrus, it will be way too easy for ‘A’ to prove that she’s lying. Alison says that she gets it, and as Emily asks why Alison can’t just say the guy is innocent, Kenneth knocks on the door. Alone with Alison, Kenneth is upset when Alison says that she already told Emily what was going on. Kenneth says that Cyrus has confessed already, and the police think he may have killed Jessica and Bethany Young as well. Ella cancels a venue that was for the wedding. Aria comes in and they talk. Aria reassures her that the fallout with Zack wasn't her fault, and that she was the one who taught her about second chances. However, Ella says that her second chance was Zack. Aria offers to cancel the rest of the wedding arrangements for her. Hanna is cleaning out unhealthy food and drink from Caleb’s cabin when Caleb wonders how ‘A’ got someone to confess to Alison’s "kidnapping". Hanna tells him that Alison is in the driver’s seat of her life, and she’s sick of it. She plans to go to her school's upcoming choir audition in an attempt to do something normal for once. In her bedroom, Spencer phones Emily, who is walking on a street. Speaking in code, Emily asks if Spencer has found a place for the stolen goods from Noel. Spencer removes a part from her armchair to find that all the items have been stolen. Melissa walks in as Spencer searches her floor. Spencer’s phone rings and Melissa passes it to her, telling her to take it and that she’ll wait. Answering it, Spencer says that she’ll have to call Emily back, but the phone call isn’t from Emily. Spencer listens as Alison’s voice recording is played and after she hangs up and Melissa leaves the bedroom, Spencer receives a text message, “Check mate. –A”. Hanna and Caleb are out for a run when Spencer drives past them and stops. Spencer tells Hanna in private that she stayed up all night trying to figure out who took the recording of Alison, but is shocked when Hanna says she’s not interested and runs off. After Spencer asks Caleb what's going on, he says that she asked him to help Hanna, so he is. In Aria’s bedroom, Spencer shows Aria footage from the barn that shows a man in a jacket and baseball cap walking towards the barn. Melissa walks out and passes him something. Spencer zooms in on Melissa and voices that Melissa is saying “do it. Trust me. Do it”. Aria asks when the video was recorded and Spencer tells her three nights ago, less than 24 hours before Cyrus Petrillo confessed. Aria wonders if Spencer thinks the guy is Alison’s fake kidnapper, and Spencer says they already know Melissa is working for Mona; so why not ‘A’ too? Spencer says that they cannot take any more chances and that they have to cut the cord with Alison before she drags them down with her. Aria asks what Spencer is saying, and Spencer tells her that they need to take everything they have to the police, including what happened in New York. At school, Hanna signs up for the choir auditions, when she hears Mona going through her runs. In Ezra’s apartment, Aria tells Ezra that Alison thinks Cyrus is going to lead them to ‘A’, but really, ‘A’ is going to lead Tanner back to them. When Ezra says that Alison is crazy but not stupid, Aria tells him that a whole day has passed and Cyrus is still sitting in jail. Aria confirms with Ezra that his book research for Alison is all gone from his apartment. Ezra wants to talk with Alison, but Aria tells him he can’t, because she wants him to be safe from Alison's mess with the police. Ezra promises not to talk to her. Emily talks with Alison at the DiLaurentis house. She finds out that Cyrus is not a stranger to Alison, and Alison says she doesn’t know how ‘A’ found him. She shows Emily the scar on her right thigh, which was given to her by Cyrus. Emily asks if she was living with Cyrus in an abandoned basement and if he knew who she was, to which Alison says that all Cyrus knew was that she was on the run. She flashes back to her and Cyrus in the basement and the “Isle of the Dead” painting. All Cyrus wanted was her belongings and money, and looked at her as if she was worse than nothing. Emily says that ‘A’ is using Cyrus as a way to trap Alison and the liars. Alison lets Emily know that she knows she has to debunk Cyrus's confession. As the girls auditioning for the choir are called into the music room, Mona faints. Spencer sits in Emily’s bedroom, laying out Noel’s photos of Alison. Emily comes in. Spencer rejects a call from Noel. When Spencer says that Noel might have more information, Emily asks if they’re really going to turn on Alison, and says that Aria filled her in on Spencer’s plan. Spencer says that Alison is not their friend right now, but a dangerous person. Emily argues that Alison isn’t dangerous; she is hurt. Emily tells Spencer that Alison isn’t going to ID Cyrus, and when he is released after 48 hours since the confession, it will be all over. She believes that Alison isn't the problem; Melissa is. Mona regains consciousness. She asks Hanna to get her bag, and when Hanna goes over to take it, she looks inside and finds Cyrus Petrillo’s mugshot. Ezra walks up to Alison at The Brew. He says that a lot of people have supported her, done her bidding, and gone along with her stories. When Alison asks if he’s threatening her, Ezra replies that it’s just an observation. Aria spots Ezra talking to Alison. After Ezra leaves, Kenneth asks Alison if he was bothering her, to which Alison says it's fine. Ezra catches Aria's eye and they share a look. Kenneth reminds Alison that they don't have long until the 48-hour period runs out and Cyrus is released, but Alison averts the subject. Mona is sitting in a car outside the police department listening to Tanner's bluetooth device, trying to track Cyrus down. Hanna gets in and comments that she recovered quickly. She asks whose car they’re in and says that she saw the mugshot of Cyrus in Mona’s bag. Mona says that she didn’t set Cyrus up, but she’s trying to find out who did. Mona tells Hanna to get out, and Hanna says that they both know Alison brings out the ‘A’ in her, so whether Mona set it all up or not, she doesn’t trust her. They notice Tanner, Kenneth and Alison get into a car outside the department and drive off. While stuffing things away in her car, Aria asks Ezra what he said to Alison. Ezra says that he told Alison her actions have consequences. He says he had made a split decision and walked over to Alison. Ezra asks why Aria is so upset over Ezra and Alison. Seeing a photo of her mom and Zack, Aria ignores the question. As Spencer sneaks into the Hastings’ house, Melissa comes out of the shadows and asks if she found what she was looking for. Spencer tells Melissa that she saw that Melissa was looking up flights on her computer and that she knows Melissa is helping Mona. Melissa explains that she only helped Mona because she wanted Spencer to see that Alison hasn’t changed, and that she doesn't want Spencer too close to Alison when she "gets what she deserves". Spencer wonders if Melissa truly is showing sisterly concern, and Melissa asks if that is so hard to believe. As Melissa leaves the house, she suggests that Spencer should come with her, as it's not safe for them anymore. At the abandoned basement in Philadelphia, Tanner tells Alison that this is where Cyrus said he kept her. As Alison walks down the stairs, she flashes back to her time there. She remembers bringing Cyrus into the basement to meet her friends, and another time, waking up to find Cyrus taking her bag. Cyrus and Alison physically fought, and he grabbed a knife and slashed her in the thigh. In real time, Tanner asks if Alison remembers the place, and Alison says that she could never forget it. While Tanner makes a call, Kenneth hugs his daughter. Hanna asks Mona how long until they release Cyrus, and Mona says it will be any minute, but Cyrus could go either out the front or the back. Hanna asks Mona why she said she fainted because of a panic attack, and Mona says that’s because she did; Alison scares her to death, which is apparently why she went on the offensive. She and Mona hear Tanner telling the police that Alison has identified the abandoned basement and for them not to release Cyrus Petrillo. On the phone with Emily, Aria says that she can’t trust Ezra. Ella walks in. Aria tells her that she thought Ezra was gone, and then the whole time he was in the hospital, she compiled a list of all the things she would say to him if she had the chance. She believes that she can't trust Ezra and people don' change. Ella says she is wrong and won't let failed relationships dictate the rest of their love lives. Aria gets a text from Hanna: “S.O.S. Ali ID’ed Cyrus. Need to meet”. Emily waits for Alison outside her house. Emily says she doesn’t understand why Alison ID’ed Cyrus; it affects them all and the past several years hasn't been easy for any of them. Alison tells Emily that she has a plan, but Emily is sure she will just throw them all under a bus to pull it off. Emily says she stuck up for Alison against everyone, and when Alison says that she can still find out who ‘A’ is, Emily announces "I am so done with you". Caleb asks Hanna how Cyrus got away if Alison identified him, and Hanna says that ‘A’ must have had a getaway car out back. After kissing Caleb goodbye, Hanna walks into her kitchen where Aria and Spencer are discussing Melissa. Spencer says it’s not too late to go to Tanner. Emily walks in saying that Spencer was right; they can’t trust Alison. Handing Aria the envelope of photos that proves Alison wasn’t kidnapped, Emily claims that they need to cut ties with Alison tonight. Cyrus is standing in the woods when Alison, dressed as Vivian Darkbloom, approaches him. Saying that there is a warrant out for his arrest, Cyrus goes on to say that he barely made it out in time and that it wasn’t the deal they made. Grabbing the plane ticket Alison gives him, Cyrus tells her that they he could have told the police the truth about her, to which Alison tells him she could have as well, but then they'd both lose. As Cyrus starts to walk off, Alison tells him that she found him once and he can bet his life she can find him again. Setting up a camera to record, Melissa sits down in front of it - “Spencer, you’re right. I have to tell you the truth before it’s too late”. A watches a pet show on television while folding some laundry, including black hoodies and a candy striper dress. Notes *Spencer kept the recording Alison gave all the girls in a compartment inside her arm chair which 'A' stole at the end of "Scream For Me". *Cyrus was the one to give Alison the scar on her right thigh. *All the Liars decide to cut all their ties with Alison. *Cyrus was the one whom Alison was talking to when Aria and Ezra walked up to her in "Miss Me x 100". *Alison was seen dressed as Vivian Darkbloom while talking to an on-the-run Cyrus. *Melissa reveals to Spencer that she was working with Mona to help Spencer see that Alison is not a good person. Title and Background *Marlene King revealed the episode title in her Reddit interview. *The title refers to a "dark" side of Alison, as seen in the episode. Main Cast *Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings *Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin *Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery *Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields *Janel Parrish as Mona Vanderwaal *Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis Supporting Cast *Ian Harding as Ezra Fitz *Tyler Blackburn as Caleb Rivers *Torrey DeVitto as Melissa Hastings *Holly Marie Combs as Ella Montgomery * Roma Maffia as Linda Tanner * Jim Abele as Kenneth DiLaurentis * Jake Weary as Cyrus Petrillo Trivia * The table read was on June 9, 2014. * Filming began June 10, 2014 and wrapped June 18, 2014. * The episode was watched live by 2.05 million viewers. Featured Music *"Silhouettes" by Colony House - (Hanna and Caleb jog down the street when Spencer drives by and stops.). *"Gravity" by Sara Bareilles (covered by Janel Parrish) - (Mona sings in the choir room when Hanna yells at her to stop). *"Ipswich" by Georgi Kay - (Ezra talks to Alison at The Brew). Gallery BTS & Promotional BpyZy8vIMAAvRav.jpg BpyZyyWIMAA5S34.jpg 10448860_1425546424390689_1655229738_n.jpg 10375634_261354674068799_116232864_n.jpg 10467795_573932016060780_336087356_n.jpg BqXCMnICYAE2SW7.jpg 10446005_1492582430976682_7770715836869554718_n.jpg 10418977_1492603457641246_65935581977699885_n.jpg 10294232_1492604847641107_4773714189366052927_n.jpg 10474908 1425591801055200 1740848736 n.jpg Bqfi_8eCYAIdEPi.jpg BqXHBUiCQAEd7Cs.jpg 10616982_518572221608634_1610675195_n.jpg 5x10-BTS-1.jpg 5x10-BTS-2.jpg 5x10-BTS-3.jpg 5x10-01.jpg 5x10-02.jpg 5x10-03.jpg 5x10-04.jpg 5x10-05.jpg 5x10-06.jpg 5x10-07.jpg 5x10-08.jpg 5x10-09.jpg 5x10-10.jpg 5x10-11.jpg 5x10-12.jpg 5x10-13.jpg 5x10-14.jpg 5x10-15.jpg 5x10-16.jpg 5x10-17.jpg 5x10-18.jpg 5x10-19.jpg 5x10-20.jpg 5x10-21.jpg 5x10-22.jpg 5x10-23.jpg 5x10-24.jpg 5x10-25.jpg 5x10-26.jpg 5x10-27.jpg 5x10-28.jpg Screencaps Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0055.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0057.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0058.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0060.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0062.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0064.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0066.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0070.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0072.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0077.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0079.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0082.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0087.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0092.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0099.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0100.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0101.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0102.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0103.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0108.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0109.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0110.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0111.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0112.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0119.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0122.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0124.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0126.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0128.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0130.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0132.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0134.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0138.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0141.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0143.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0144.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0147.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0149.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0152.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0154.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0157.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0159.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0161.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0164.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0169.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0174.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0176.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0205.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0206.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0208.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0210.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0216.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0219.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0220.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0223.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0224.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0228.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0230.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0235.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0236.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0238.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0248.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0252.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0256.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0258.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0259.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0260.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0265.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0267.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0269.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0274.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0278.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0280.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0283.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0285.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0287.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0289.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0292.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0294.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0297.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0299.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0301.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0302.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0304.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0306.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0308.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0310.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0312.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0314.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0315.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0317.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0319.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0327.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0326.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0333.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0334.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0336.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0338.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0340.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0342.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0344.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0347.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0349.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0351.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0353.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0356.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0359.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0365.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0368.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0369.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0374.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0378.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0382.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0392.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0396.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0400.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0405.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0411.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0414.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0417.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0418.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0420.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0425.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0432.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0433.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0436.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0443.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0450.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0453.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0456.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0467.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0472.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0475.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0479.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0484.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0489.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0494.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0496.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0499.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0507.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0512.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0516.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0520.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0522.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0524.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0525.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0528.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0530.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0534.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0538.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0541.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0542.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0543.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0545.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0547.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0550.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0551.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0554.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0559.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0567.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0569.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0575.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0578.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0580.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0586.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0588.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0594.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0597.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0599.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0600.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0606.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0609.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0610.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0611.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0621.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0622.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0625.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0628.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0630.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0633.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0636.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0640.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0641.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0642.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0644.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0645.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0646.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0648.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0649.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0652.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0653.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0655.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0659.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0660.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0662.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0664.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0666.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0668.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0670.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0672.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0674.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0675.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0679.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0680.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0683.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0685.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0688.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0689.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0690.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0691.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0696.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0700.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0708.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0710.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0712.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0715.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0717.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0719.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0720.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0722.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0727.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0728.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0733.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0734.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0740.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0748.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0749.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0753.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0756.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0759.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0763.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0766.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0767.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0773.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0775.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0777.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0781.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0785.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0787.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0788.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0792.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0794.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0796.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0798.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0801.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0803.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0805.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0809.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0810.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0812.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0814.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0815.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0816.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0817.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0818.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0820.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0825.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0828.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0833.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0838.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0842.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0845.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0849.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0867.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0878.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0892.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0894.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0897.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0899.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0903.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0907.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0911.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0913.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0914.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0915.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0917.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0919.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0920.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0926.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0934.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0937.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0949.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0952.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0955.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0960.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0965.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0967.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0983.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0987.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0992.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0993.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0994.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0998.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 1000.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 1001.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 1004.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 1005.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 1008.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 1016.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 1017.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 1018.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 1023.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 1024.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 1029.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 1030.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 1038.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 1040.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 1044.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 1055.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 1058.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 1062.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 1065.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 1066.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 1071.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 1073.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 1074.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 1079.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 1085.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 1096.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 1098.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 1099.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 1100.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 1102.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 1105.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 1106.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 1115.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 1116.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 1120.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 1122.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 1127.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 1135.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 1149.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 1162.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 1165.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 1168.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 1173.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 1178.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 1179.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 1183.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 1184.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 1185.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 1187.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 1188.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 1191.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 1193.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 1196.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 1198.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 1199.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 1205.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 1216.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 1217.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 1218.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 1219.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 1228.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 1234.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 1236.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 1244.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 1281.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 1282.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 1287.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 1288.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 1290.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 1293.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 1297.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 1308.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 1310.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 1315.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 1324.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 1326.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 1329.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 1333.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 1340.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 1342.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 1344.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 1353.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 1356.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 1359.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 1363.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 1376.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 1378.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 1385.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 1395.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 1398.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 1400.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 1417.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 1422.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 1430.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 1432.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 1434.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 1438.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 1440.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 1442.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 1450.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 1464.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 1473.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 1495.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 1496.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 1503.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 1513.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 1534.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 1548.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 1553.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 1568.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 1579.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 1586.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 1590.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 1595.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 1597.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 1599.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 1618.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 1620.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 1623.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 1635.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 1639.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 1643.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 1648.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 1650.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 1653.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 1654.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 1666.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 1768.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 1770.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 1771.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 1775.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 1777.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 1785.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 1790.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 1798.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 1805.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 1807.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 1813.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 1817.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 1819.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 1821.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 1828.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 1829.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 1831.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 1832.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 1833.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 1834.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 1768.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 1835.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 1836.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 1837.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 1838.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 1839.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 1840.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 1841.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 1842.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 1845.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 1846.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 1847.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 1848.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 1849.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 1850.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 1853.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 1854.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 1857.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 1862.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 1864.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 1869.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 1874.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 1877.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 1879.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 1884.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 1904.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 1914.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 1918.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 1956.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 1974.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 1977.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 1978.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 1982.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 1986.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 1988.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 1998.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 1995.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 1999.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 2002.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 2006.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 2014.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 2018.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 2019.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 2026.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 2032.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 2033.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 2048.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 2063.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 2064.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 2075.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 2084.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 2094.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 2095.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 2106.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 2107.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 2108.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 2114.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 2117.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 2124.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 2126.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 2133.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 2134.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 2136.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 2139.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 2142.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 2143.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 2145.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 2150.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 2158.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 2160.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 2164.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 2171.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 2173.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 2177.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 2188.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 2189.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 2194.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 2199.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 2201.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 2208.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 2210.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 2215.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 2216.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 2223.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 2227.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 2236.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 2238.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 2239.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 2242.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 2253.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 2255.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 2257.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 2258.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 2270.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 2274.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 2276.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 2278.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 2292.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 2293.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 2298.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 2326.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 2239.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 2336.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 2339.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 2343.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 2347.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 2364.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 2368.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 2375.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 2377.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 2384.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 2388.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 2389.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 2394.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 2398.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 2403.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 2409.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 2418.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 2428.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 2435.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 2436.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 2440.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 2452.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 2456.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 2469.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 2478.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 2485.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 2489.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 2499.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 2503.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 2509.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 2517.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 2519.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 2536.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 2539.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 2548.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 2553.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 2556.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 2559.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 2569.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 2572.jpg Navigational Category:Season 5 Category:5A Category:ABC Family Category:Pretty Little Liars TV Series Category:Episodes